Pack Your Bags
by Syarin
Summary: One-shot. The Crypton Vocaloid family takes a road trip down to Tokyo for a week's vacation... Little do any of them suspect the adventure that awaits them between their home and their destination. Heavy Miku x Luka yuri content, implied Kaito x Meiko, implied Rin x Len. Rated T for safety.


・ Author's Notes ・

Hello there readers! A special second update for you guys this week. Since I kinda took her ideas to write Secrets of Crypton Labs, and because she's a great person and a friend, this is a special birthday present to Monica, or "dashingicecream" on Tumblr, as some of you know her. The concept was her idea, but I wrote the heck out of it. It ended up a bit longer than I had planned for, but that's perfectly fine. It's just a full one-shot rather than a drabble! So go and enjoy the exploits of the Vocaloid family, and I'll see you later this week with another normal SoCL update. Also, my beta reader requested a credit here, so yeah. He's "tatsuyaokami" on Tumblr, so there's his credit! Necessary disclaimers (normal readers can skip ahead): The following is a work of fiction. Names, places, or incidents are either products of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to events, locations, or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All characters, excluding Kamui Gakupo and Gumi, are copyright and trademark Crypton Future Media, and are used under the Piapro Character License in Japan, and under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported license elsewhere. Kamui Gakupo and Gumi are copyright and trademark INTERNET Co. Ltd., and are used under license. This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 United States license, and please do not remove this disclaimer. Now then, onward!

・ ・ ・

Saturday, 7 AM. Megurine Luka slowly rose from her position, nestled deep within the sheets of her bed, as the alarm sounded it was time for her to wake up. Usually, she would sleep in much later on a Saturday, not having to work, but today she and the others would be leaving for a week trip down to Tokyo... Leaving the alarm sound going as a motivator, she turned to the cloth-covered lump that laid beside her in the bed.

"Miku," she said quietly, "it's time to wake up. We need to get ready since we'll be leaving in just a couple of hours." Instead of a proper response, the figure under the sheets merely buried itself farther in defiance. "If you don't get up soon, I'll have to take emergency precautions..." Luka threatened.

"Don' wanna," came a muffled voice from within the lump.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Luka said, and began to prepare for her attack. She raised her arm and pointed out a single finger, on a precision course for what she determined to be the waist of the buried figure. With a single swift movement, she struck directly.

"Eek!" a squeak escaped from underneath the sheets. Despite the attack, the figure merely squirmed and did not make any attempt to exit from its location.

"Round two!" Luka exclaimed, and aimed again for a second attack. Another direct hit, combined with another squeak from under the sheets.

"Uuu, mornin'," Miku said as she slowly rose from under the sheets, grumbling, eyes still closed. Luka reached over and turned off the alarm.

"Good morning," Luka said with a smile, planting a small kiss on Miku's cheek, making the other girl open her eyes and making some of the darkness from her expression disappear. "I would usually let you sleep a little longer, but we need to get moving if we want to be in Tokyo today." Luka stood up from her position at the side of the bed, and turned around to face Miku. "Do you want to shower first, or do you want me to?" She paused for a moment. "Or would you rather take a third option?"

"I dunno..." Miku said, trailing off, her face then becoming a sly grin.

"I take it that means the third option, then?" Luka asked. "Alright then. I'll get it warmed up for you, and you can join me when you're ready..." She moved off in the direction of the bathroom attached to their room.

After showering, the pair returned to their room and dressed for the long car ride. Though the temperature was only around 15°C at their house, Tokyo was going to be much warmer, over 20°C. Miku opted for a pink and white striped top with a light blue skirt, and a pair of her nearly omnipresent thigh-high stockings. Luka instead opted for a blue t-shirt and dark blue capri pants.

After the pair had finished dressing, they descended the stairs of their house, then walked together down to the dining room, which was attached to their kitchen. Meiko was sitting on a cushion on the floor, around a low table in the center of the room. Luka sat across from Meiko, and Miku sat next to her.

"Good morning, Meiko," Luka said.

"Morning, Meiko!" Miku said cheerfully, her mood from earlier having dissipated after the shower.

"Morning you two," Meiko said in response. "Kaito's playing chef today."

"Where are Rin and Len?" Miku asked, curious. The twins weren't yet in the dining room.

"They're still packing, I think," Meiko said. Luka sighed.

"I told them to get ready last night," Luka said. "But did they listen? Of course not. I've been ready for a few days now."

"So what's for breakfast, chef boy?" Meiko asked, moving the discussion topic before Luka got a chance to go on a tirade. Kaito's voice echoed back from the kitchen.

"Pancakes and eggs!" Kaito said cheerfully, despite the tone implied by Meiko's comment. "Anything special any of you three want?"

"Sunny-side up!" Miku said.

"Scrambled, please," Luka replied.

"Over easy," Meiko said.

"Got it!" Kaito responded enthusiastically. Meanwhile, a sound resembling a rampaging stampede of a thousand elephants came from the direction of the stairs. The sound drew closer as Rin and Len went shooting into the dining room. Rin took her seat next to Miku and opposite to Luka, and Len sat across the table from Rin.

"G'morning!" Rin said.

"Morning everybody!" Len said.

"Have you finished packing?" Luka asked.

"Yep!" Rin said with a triumphant point to the hall. Sure enough, two bags with yellow tags were now sitting in the hall, alongside several bags, each one with a respectively colored tag: a blue tag for Kaito, a red tag for Meiko, a teal tag for Miku, and a pink tag for Luka.

"Well that's good!" Kaito said from the kitchen. "But you arrived just a little too late for request time! You're eating whatever I give you!" Rin gave a pout in return, and Len attempted his best glare, but Kaito's back was turned towards them, his front attending to the stove.

"Aw man..." Rin said disappointed.

"Let this serve as a lesson," Meiko said. "Luka knows how things work, prepare for things in advance!"

"Yes ma'am," Rin and Len dejectedly said in unison. A moment later, Kaito brought out a set of plates for each member of the family, set out their food, and they began their breakfast...

・ ・ ・

After the family had eaten their breakfast, they exited the house and began to pack the minivan that they would be driving on the long trip south. Though most everything that had been prepared had fit in the trunk, Kaito and Meiko stared baffled at the arrangement of objects in the vehicle.

"We still have to put _our_ bags into the truck... And there's no room left after everyone else's..." Meiko said.

"Maybe we can try and find something that we can leave here?" Kaito suggested.

"Maybe," Meiko replied. "The others might get angry at us, but we've got a serious problem if we can't fit everything in here." She looked around at the packed items for a moment. "I don't remember this cooler being here before..." she said, examining a cooler packed in the midst. She pulled it out.

"What's inside?" Kaito asked. Meiko opened it, only to stare at its contents dumbfounded. The cooler was packed full to the brim with its contents: divided perfectly into halves and filled with bananas and oranges.

"Rin. Len," the brown-haired woman said, turning her gaze into a glare at the twins who were observing from the side.

"Um... I can explain?" Rin said, beginning to try and cover for herself.

"No explanations," Meiko said, hefting the cooler up, and heading back into the house. Rin tried to chase after her. Meiko picked an orange from the inside of the cooler and tossed it at Rin. Rin caught the projectile.

"Ow, that hurt!" Rin said. Another projectile went straight for Len, a banana impacting him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Len said. "What was that for?!"

"There, you each get to bring one," Meiko said, and retreated fully into the house.

"That frees up some room," Kaito said. "But I don't know if there's enough yet..." He looked around at the trunk's contents some more. "Oh, there's another cooler that I don't remember..." He pulled it out, creating a larger space, and opened it up to inspect its contents. Instead of saying anything, he turned and looked at Miku and Luka, who were also observing.

"Um... I can explain too?" Miku said, echoing Rin's attempted cover. The contents of the cooler were similar to the other: divided perfectly in half into spring onions and fresh tuna.

"Too bad," Kaito said. "If Mei wouldn't let me have my portable ice cream paradise, you don't get anything either!" He paused. "Unless you want to use one as your personal weapon like usual?"

"Uh, no, that's quite alright," Luka said. Kaito took the cooler into his hands and followed after Meiko to rid them of the burden.

"Don't get too disheartened, Miku," Luka said. "We can always prepare our things when we get to Tokyo." Having disposed of the contents of the coolers, the eldest pair came walking back outside after a few moments.

"Now comes the hard decision," Meiko said. "Who has to drive first?"

"Not old enough!" Rin and Len said in unison.

"I would need the beginner badge, and there would be all those restrictions..." Miku replied.

"Which leaves the three of us," Luka said, looking at Meiko and Kaito. Luka and Kaito looked at eachother, then at Meiko, then back at each other. This pattern repeated a few times, before Kaito eventually spoke up.

"Sorry Mei," he said, "it looks like you've been counted out."

"Fine by me!" Meiko replied. "Means I get all the drinks I want at the restaurants later!"

"That's exactly why we counted you out," Luka said. "So which unlucky one of us two has to start?"

"Rock paper scissors for it? Loser has to drive first?" Kaito suggested.

"I'll take it," Luka said, and put herself into position. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" With the final word, the two placed their hands before each other. Luka's remained steadfastly in a fist, whereas Kaito's formed a flat palm. Luka had lost.

"Sorry about that, Luka!" Kaito said. "Have fun driving!" Meiko tossed Luka the keys, which she caught. She walked over to the driver's door, grumbling the entire way.

"If Luka's driving, I call shotgun!" Miku called, and quickly walked over to the front passenger's door. Meiko and Kaito loaded up the last few bags into the trunk, and closed it.

"Well then, sorry guys," Kaito said to the blonde twins. "We're older, so we get the privilege! I'm taking the second row!" He walked to the minivan's second set of doors, and entered, Meiko following around on the other side, leaving the third row for Rin and Len.

"You guys are so unfair!" Rin said as she begrudgingly got into the back seat of the minivan. Len followed, grumbling as he entered on the other side. With that done, the doors shut to the vehicle.

"Seatbelts, everyone!" Luka commanded from her position at the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and the motor rumbled to life. "We got a long trip ahead of us, so let's get on the road!"

・ ・ ・

The trip had been off to a good start. Luka's driving had safely gotten the Vocaloid family from their home in Sapporo past the ferry onto the main island of Honshu... Though things had now decidedly taken a turn for the worse.

"Um... Luka?" Rin asked from the far back seat of the minivan. "Are there any parking areas coming up soon?"

"We're on a national route, there aren't going to be any for a while," Luka said backwards, not taking her eyes off of the road. "Do you need one?"

"I think so..." Rin said. "Quickly, if you can..."

"I should be a lot more worried about that comment than you're implying, shouldn't I...?" Luka asked.

"Maybe..." Rin replied.

"I told you to use the restrooms on the ferry, but do you ever listen?" Luka said. "Alright, seatbelts on, hold on to your seat, I'm going to have to break out lawbreaker Luka mode!" Luka placed her foot heavier on the accelerator, turning their legal speed of 50km/h on the road... to 60km/h.

"Luka?" Miku said.

"I know Miku, this is dangerous and illegal. But I have to protect our minivan from any accidents," Luka replied.

"That's not what I meant, Luka..." Miku said. "This... this isn't much faster."

"Oh," Luka said. "Well, I don't want to get pulled over, either! That wouldn't help the situation any more than staying at the speed limit would!"

"Luka," Rin said, "just keep driving. I think I can hold on until we get to Hachinohe... Just don't slow down or stop!"

"Understood," Luka said. "Leave it to me!" The vehicle continued along the coastal highway, as tension filled the air of the minivan. They didn't have much longer to go. While it couldn't be seen yet, the interchange to the expressway was only thirty kilometers away. Then it would only be a matter of time before they reached a parking area.

The minivan curved along the road, following the coast of the massive island. Time was of the essence, they could not stop to enjoy the scenery of the beaches they were passing. Luka concentrated ahead on the road. Now was the time for action. The interior of the vehicle was silent in suspense. Ahead, it slowly became visible. The interchange to the Hachinohe Expressway was within sight, and with it, their salvation. It was then that a suspicious growling noise came from the back row of the vehicle.

"Rin?" Miku asked. "Are you okay?"

"Luka..." Rin said. "Hurry up! I don't know how much longer we have!"

"I will do my best!" Luka said. "Hold on!" As soon as the vehicle's tires hit the pavement of the expressway, Luka hammered on the accelerator pedal. The speed rose and rose. 70km/h. 80km/h. 90km/h. 100km/h. "I'm going as fast as I feel safe! Hold on, Rin, ten more minutes!"

The tension only grew. Nobody was sure how much time was remaining. All they knew was that the safety of the minivan's peace was at stake. Should they fail now, there would be no recovery. The minutes and the kilometers ticked downward as Luka drove the vehicle farther. There wasn't much farther to go. They could find their salvation soon enough. Sure enough, a sign came into the field of vision. "Parking Area: 1000m"

"There, Luka!" Miku exclaimed, pointing at the sign. Luka readied her hands on the wheel to make the turn into the parking area. The minivan entered the ramp at speed, and barely braked as Luka quickly spotted an open parking spot. Even before the vehicle came to a stop, Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared to exit.

"There!" Luka said as she pulled the minivan into the parking spot. They were here, and just in time. The back doors opened immediately and one frantic blonde girl rushed out and to the parking area's building. Meanwhile, the rest of the family exited the vehicle for a brief rest.

"Phew," Miku exhaled as she exited the car. "How long have we been going?"

"Well, we left at 8:30..." Luka said. "It's almost 2PM now, so about six hours... I've been driving for entirely too long."

"We should probably stop for lunch soon," Meiko said, walking up to the other pair. Len also went to the restroom building, and Kaito's eyes were caught by an ice cream vending machine.

"Well, there aren't any service areas until we get to the Tohoku Expressway," Luka said. "So we'll have to wait a little while before we can, unfortunately."

"I knew we should have stopped in Hachinohe on the way..." Meiko commented. "But with that whole business from Rin, we all got distracted."

"Well, what can you do now?" Luka shrugged. "Miku, are you okay with waiting a little longer? Based on my guess, it's probably close to 45 minutes or an hour to the next service area that has a restaurant."

"That's fine, Luka!" Miku said. "I trust wherever you want to go!" Meanwhile, Kaito returned, joyfully eating a blue ice cream bar.

"We're going to eat lunch in probably an hour... and you decided to buy an ice cream bar?" Meiko asked, dumbfounded.

"But Mei!" Kaito complained. "You don't understand my needs!" Meiko groaned. She wasn't going to dignify that with a response.

After Rin and Len had satisfied their needs, and everyone had the chance for some much deserved rest, they boarded back into the vehicle. Luka resumed driving, headed to the south. Meanwhile, Kaito continued to enjoy his ice cream. When it was finished, he looked on the back side of the stick.

"Mei, Mei!" he said, overjoyed. "Look!" Now with the bar's contents gone, a word was visible on the back of the stick. A single word remained on the stick: "Winner". "I won! I'm gonna get a free one from the convenience store when we stop next!" Meiko just stared, continually dumbfounded by the man. She pulled the stick out of his hands.

"This is for your own good," Meiko said. She rolled down the window on her side, and defenestrated the prize-winning popsicle stick. "Knowing you, you wouldn't be able to wait until after lunch. And you've already had one ice cream before any of us had anything else, you have to wait like the rest of us."

"You're so mean, Meiko..." Kaito said, using her full name in his disappointment. He buried his face in his hands, unable to handle the anguish of his loss.

・ ・ ・

A couple of hours later, the group found themselves finished with lunch at a service area. Now that they had finished, Luka and Kaito stood next to the driver's door, arguing.

"I understand you don't want to, but I've been driving for around seven hours now," Luka said. "That's about halfway through the trip. If only you and I are the ones driving, you should switch in to make it fair." Meiko walked up to the pair.

"I could totally drive," Meiko said. Her walk was unsteady...

"That's code for: 'I had three beers at lunch because I have no self control,'" Luka said, "'so while my mind is still in workable condition, I most certainly should not be allowed to drive a thousand kilogram chunk of metal at speeds in excess of 90km/h.'"

"Fine," Kaito grumbled, unable to put up with Luka's constant verbal onslaught...

"I thought you'd see things my way," Luka said with a smile, and placed the keys in his hand.

"Shotgun!" Meiko claimed, as soon as Kaito was given driving permission.

"Meiko!" Miku said angrily. "I called shotgun back at the house..."

"Oh, never mind her," Luka said. "Besides, I'm not driving any more. We have the second row to ourselves now."

"Get a room!" Rin said from inside the vehicle. The twins hadn't waited to return. Miku and Luka only giggled in response as they entered the vehicle and sat in the second row. Kaito entered the driver's seat, as Meiko lumbered up to the passenger's side and sat in the front seat there.

"Everybody ready!" Kaito said, less of a question and more of a command. "I'm Kaito and I'll be your captain this evening!" Luka groaned.

"I'm regretting my decision already," she said.

"Oh, it's fine Luka! Let him have his fun," Miku said.

"Today's destination is Shibuya, Tokyo! Fasten your seatbelts for take off!" Kaito continued his role play as he turned the key in the ignition and started the van. "Here we go!" Kaito carefully pulled out of the service area and began the drive back to the south, towards Tokyo.

"Hey Kaito!" Miku said from behind him. "Do you mind if we put a CD in the radio?" She held a pink case with a teal-labeled CD on the inside, mysteriously marked "Miku and Luka's Road Trip CD".

"The captain must always provide the ideal listening situation for his passengers," Kaito said, taking his role play a little too far. "Mei, could you take it and put it in?"

"Fine," Meiko said, and reached back to grab the CD Miku held. She took it out of its case and placed it into the radio. The radio paused for a moment as it attempted to handle the new item. Within a few seconds, though, a familiar piano tune began to play... A few more seconds later...

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru," two Mikus sang in unison. One came from the speakers of the minivan, one was the real thing located in the seat of the second row. "Itsu no ma ni ka, moe hirogaru netsujou," she continued. A few more seconds later...

"Karami au yubi hodoite," two Mikus and two Lukas sang in a great chorus.

"Kuchibiru kara shita e to," the two Lukas added. Meanwhile, Meiko had turned around, joining the front-facing Rin and Len in a group expression of simultaneous disgust at their public affection, and astonishment at the planning that seemed to have gone into it. Despite that group's reaction, Kaito stared ahead at the road, humming happily along to the singing going on in the second row.

"That's it, I can't take any more of this," Meiko said. "Do you have anything more acceptable on this disc?" Meiko pressed the skip button. Knowing what to expect, as soon as "I wanna be your number one!" emitted from the speakers, Meiko hit the eject button.

"Aww, Meiko, you're no fun," Miku said, as Meiko put the disc back into its case and threw it back at Miku.

"You two are mushy enough as it is," Meiko said. "Last thing we need is you to rub it in while we're all trapped in a car with you." Kaito detached something from the visor above the driver's side and handed it to Meiko.

"There, how about _my_ road trip selection CD?" Kaito asked. A bright blue CD and case faced Meiko, labeled "Kaito's Ultimate Car Ride Happy Time CD".

"I have some extreme doubts already," Meiko said. "But I suppose it can't hurt, not after what those two pulled." She freed the CD from its case and inserted it into the car radio. A moment later, a familiar tune began to play. Meiko couldn't put her finger on what the song was supposed to be, though.

"This one is for you, Mei!" Kaito happily said. Something greatly disturbed Meiko about that statement. A few seconds later, Kaito joined himself in harmony... "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid!"

This couldn't be happening. Meiko's mind froze. This could not be allowed to happen. This was not playing. He was not doing this. In the second row, the two girls began to make a failing attempt at stifling giggles... Behind them, a pair of blonde twins didn't even attempt to hide anything. Meanwhile, Kaito sung on without a care in the world.

"A whole new world!" the Kaitos continued to sing, "A new fantastic point of view!" She had to end this. It could not be allowed to continue. Reflex took over and ejected the CD. This was over now.

"I don't know what you just tried to pull, Kaito..." Meiko said, taking the CD and putting it back into the case. "But if you weren't driving, I would strangle you with that scarf right now. In fact, I'm finding it rather difficult not to regardless of the fact that my life is in your hands."

"Mei, you always have to ruin my fun," Kaito said. "Hey, listen close for a second." Meiko brought her ear closer to Kaito, and he whispered something into it.

"That is such a great idea, you're forgiven for now," Meiko said. "But don't think I'll just forget." Meiko opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a CD that had been hiding within. She inserted it into the CD player.

Just like the previous two songs, a familiar tune began to play... Rin and Len began to laugh, recognizing the tune, and expecting Miku and Kaito's voices to begin coming out of the speakers. But they were not prepared. Their own voices echoed out of the speakers...

"Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku," the Rin on the speakers sung... Rin and Len began to scream, recognizing their own cover of the song. And unlike Meiko's overrides, they had no way of escape.

"If everybody has to demonstrate their target of affection in the car, you two have to too!" Meiko said back to the increasingly distraught twins. Meiko began to laugh maniacally as the car moved on down the expressway. Miku and Luka stifled giggles yet again... And so the ride continued, six singers and two distraught twins...

・ ・ ・

A couple of hours later, the family stopped by another parking area. Rin had gone off to the vending machines, and Len and Miku went off to the bathrooms, leaving the others alone. Meiko had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, likely since she often stayed up very late on weekends...

"We really should try and find a place to stop for dinner soon," Luka said. "It's starting to get late, and I'm not sure how much longer most of the service area restaurants are open. And I'm not waiting until Tokyo to eat."

"There are a few coming up," Kaito said. "Do you wanna just stop at the next service area and eat there?"

"Probably the safest decision," Luka said. "Though I know Rin and Len are picky sometimes. I'll eat anything, and Miku will eat anything I give her, so we don't have to worry there."

"Let's do that, then!" Kaito declared. "If it's not good enough, we can wait until the next one, but I'm hungry too. It's either the next area or the one afterwards, no exceptions."

With that, the others returned to the vehicle and entered it. Rin had made the supremely questionable decision of buying an energy drink from the vending machine, and so bounced around the third row like crazy.

"Everybody ready?" Kaito asked, and began to drive the car to the destination. Without incident, the minivan pulled into its target, the service area. Kaito poked the passenger next to him. "Mei, dinner time, wake up," he said.

"Ugh," Meiko said, shaking her head and slowly waking. "Oh god, I fell asleep. You didn't kill anyone while I was asleep, right?"

"Nope, everything's fine!" Kaito said.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Meiko muttered, and looked around. "I knew I should have doubted it."

"What? What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"There are only five of us in the car," Meiko said. She was right. A certain blond teenage male was missing from the third row. Kaito's face went pale.

"Len...?" he said, stunned.

"Kaito..." Meiko said. "Don't let me fall asleep again. You always forget something if I'm not around to remind you." Her tranquil tone was highly counter to her actual anger. Kaito removed his ever-present scarf and handed it to Meiko.

"I accept your punishment," Kaito said in a formal tone and bowed. Meiko took the chance she was given, and wrapped the scarf around the man's neck and gave it a light tug.

"As much as I'd love to hammer this into your head with violence, I don't think it'll work," Meiko said. "Now get moving! Turn this thing around and go back for Len! Dinner can wait!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kaito said loudly and restarted the vehicle with no time to waste.

"Why didn't he text message us or anything?" Miku asked, wondering. "And why didn't you notice, Rin?!" When Miku tried to ask, though, Rin was passed out in the back seat from the massive sugar crash.

"I don't think she's answering you any time soon," Luka commented. Meanwhile, Kaito drove to the closest exit and staged his turnaround plan. Nearly a half hour later, Kaito had arrived again at the original parking area, an extremely angry Len sitting at a bench. As Kaito stopped, Len immediately walked up to the car and got in.

"What were you doing!?" Len asked as he boarded the vehicle. "You left me behind!"

"I'm sorry, Len," Kaito said.

"He's sorry, Len," Meiko echoed. "Sorry for being a massive forgetful idiot, that is. But I put him into line, so no reason to worry now."

"Good," a still angered Len said in a convicting tone.

"But why didn't you text message us or anything?" Miku asked. "We could've come back for you a lot earlier!"

"My phone ran out of battery..." Len said. "I played too many games on it earlier..."

"Well then, you're not too much less to blame either," Luka said. "You should keep a closer eye on things, in case an actual emergency happens." Luka paused for a moment. "But of course, you're forgiven this time. I should have remembered, as should have Kaito. But Rin was bouncing around so much from her energy drink, I thought there were two of you back there..."

"Be more careful next time!" Len said.

"Says the boy who rode a bicycle backwards and trashed my bedroom window," Meiko said.

"Can't you forgive and forget...?" Len asked, his attitude reversed by Meiko's embarrassing memory.

"Nope," Meiko said. "I forgive, but never forget. It's useful for situations like these." She laughed. "Now, I'm hungry here! Get moving again, Kaito!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kaito responded, and the family joined the road once more...

・ ・ ・

After the family had eaten their dinner at the next service area, Kaito returned to piloting the minivan, Luka refusing to return to the driver's seat again, and Meiko still excluded for the safety of the rest of the passengers. After everything that had happened earlier in the day, finally things were looking like they were going to slow down a bit. It was nearly midnight by the time the car reached Tokyo, leaving the expressway and being back on normal streets.

After navigating the streets of Shibuya, a nightmare at any time, Kaito finally found the location of the hotel and pulled into the parking lot. This is where they would be staying for the next week and change... As they pulled in, Meiko turned around.

"Does anybody remember whose name we registered the hotel in?" Meiko asked. "I don't think it was mine."

"No, we did it in my name," Luka said. "It would look too odd if you don't have a last name, plus I'm not sure how trustworthy your name looks anyway."

"Right," Meiko said, choosing to ignore the second part. "Alright, we have to go in. You guys stay out here and start getting ready to unpack."

"Yes ma'am!" Kaito responded. Luka and Meiko exited the vehicle and walked into the hotel lobby.

"Welcome," the hotel attendant said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name Megurine Luka," Luka said. "There should be three adjacent rooms, two queen rooms and one dual twin room."

"Ah, yes ma'am, there is," the attendant said. "Do you have your ID and the card used for the prepayment?"

"Meiko, we used your card, right?" Luka asked, fumbling for her own wallet. She pulled it out of her pocket and presented her driver's license to the man at the desk.

"Yeah, I think so..." Meiko said, looking for her own wallet... to no avail. It wasn't in her pockets. It was then that it struck her. "Well."

"Don't tell me..." Luka said. "You forgot it."

"Yeah..." Meiko said.

"If you have another card, you can use it to pay, but I will want to see the previous card as soon as you can get it," the attendant said.

"Thank you so much," Luka said, handing a credit card of her own across the desk. Meanwhile, Meiko was already on her phone.

"Hopefully Gakupo is still awake," Meiko muttered. A couple of rings later, an energetic female voice came over the speaker.

"Hey there Meiko!" Gumi answered. "Aren't 'cha supposed to be in Tokyo by now?"

"Yeah, we already are," Meiko said. "Long story. Get Gakupo on the phone..."

"You nearly missed him!" Gumi said. "He's headed off for bed. I'll catch him!"

"Thanks, Gumi," Meiko said, "you're a big help."

"Gakupo! Call for you! It's Meiko!" Gumi yelled, likely chasing down the man.

"It's Gakupo. What do you need of me, Meiko?" a man's voice replaced the girl.

"I... kinda forgot my wallet..." Meiko said. "And we're kinda already in Tokyo... And you're kinda the only one with a spare key that's close enough that can send it to us..." Gakupo sighed.

"You exploit the fact that I'll help you guys whenever you're in trouble, don't you?" Gakupo asked rhetorically. "I'll send Gumi out to get it. Do you know where you left it?"

"Probably on the kitchen table," Meiko said, laughing awkwardly. "Thanks Gakupo! You're a lifesaver!"

"Right, right," the man said, sounding tired. "I think I still have the address to your place to send it to. If not, I'll call you back. If that's all, then good night, Meiko."

"'Night!" Meiko said, and hung up the phone.

"We're entirely too lucky to have that guy," Luka said. "Now come on, I've had enough standing around here."

That mess now out of the way, Meiko and Luka returned from the lobby with three card keys to the hotel.

"Our rooms are right next to each other!" Meiko announced. "Kaito and I have room 304, Miku and Luka have room 306, and Rin and Len have room 308! Don't forget them!" She kept one key, handed another to Luka, and the last to Len.

"Now, it's time to unpack and get some rest!" Miku happily declared. Despite all the things that had happened, they had made it here in one piece. Now it was time to enjoy their vacation!

・ ・ ・

That night, after things calmed down a bit, Miku and Luka changed into their night clothes and rested in their shared bed. Miku was distracted, playing with something on her phone, and Luka laid reading a book. But finally, they were at peace. Luka closed her book, getting ready to actually sleep.

"Today... was a crazy mess," Luka said. "I have no idea what happened. A lot of stuff, though."

"Yeah," Miku said. "But we're here, and we have the whole week to have fun!"

"You're right," Luka said. "Hopefully what happened today was just a fluke... We have the rest of the week to have fun on our vacation!"

"When you put it that way," Miku said, "I get excited too!"

"Of course," Luka said. "I look forward to getting to spend my time with you. Now then, I think it's about time we get to bed, huh?"

"Yeah... G'night, Luka," Miku said. "I love you..."

"And I love you too," Luka said. "Good night." With those words, the pair turned over, Miku in Luka's arms, and went to sleep.

・ ・ ・

_THE __END_


End file.
